


The Maze of Revelation The Sequel

by TheWeirdDane



Series: Monster fucking [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge, Teratophilia, Xenophilia, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: A young human woman is the captive of the Alpha minotaur, and he decides to have some fun with her.





	The Maze of Revelation The Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the first one, you can do so here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12051705  
> You can definitely them separately, there's not a lot of plot to these two stories lmao Also, merry (early) Christmas and happy holidays! <3

In another section of the maze, a young woman was serving mead for her master – a big, burly minotaur with slightly graying fur. His fur was long and shaggy, especially around the waist, and the ruffled crown of brown fur around his neck also had patches of grey here and there. The crown was bigger and shaggier than many of the other minotaurs around, indicating that he was the Alpha.

 He sat on a throne made of human bones and skulls, and to his right was a table where the woman put a mug of mead. It was done softly and with practiced precision, and the moment she had put it down, the minotaur lifted a massive hand to slap her ass.

She gasped and stumbled a good deal forward before catching herself, blushing and looking down at the surprisingly clean floor. One would expect the floor of a maze to be dirty and grimy, but that was not the case for this one.

“Do… do you wish for something, master?” she whispered. The minotaur snorted and got up from his throne, hooves clacking against the cold stone floor as he stepped closer to the girl. He snorted again and cupped her rear, squeezing the soft flesh hidden under a thin sheet that was wrapped around her slim figure like a toga.

“I – _snort_ – think you know the answer to that,” he rumbled and kneaded her ass, making her inhale sharply and blush harder. She did know, indeed, but the prospect that _maybe_ she had been wrong wouldn’t leave her mind.

But, knowing what was to come, she removed the sheet and went to lie down on the minotaur’s bed – massive and fancy, it had bourdeaux colored drapes hanging from the sides, and a thick duvet covered the soft mattress that sank under her body’s weight. Many a pillow lavished the massive bed.

She leaned back against the headboard, hands elegantly going behind her head to grab at the wood, and she sent a long look towards the minotaur.

“Then come and get it,” she all but purred, knowing full well how to get her master’s undivided attention. And truly, the minotaur stalked towards her, hooves moving quickly over the cold floor, and the mattress sank even further under the weight of the magnificent beast.

As there was no electricity, they had to make do with torches. And seeing as long drapes and torches were a bad mix, there were no torches close to them, making for a dark and, some would say, romantic atmosphere.

For the woman, it meant she had to wait until her eyes got used to the darkness, while the minotaur saw perfectly fine even with no light.

He grabbed her thighs and forcefully parted them, earning him a sharp gasp. Bowing his head towards her crotch, the ring in his nose brushed against her mound and made her shudder, hands grabbing the wooden headboard tighter.

“Oh, Vrabo,” she whispered and closed her eyes, pelvis pushing upwards on its own accord. Her mind wasn’t happy about this, but her body hungered for his touches.

It was a bit of a dare to call him by his name instead of going by his title – ‘master’ – but for now, he didn’t seem to mind.

He grunted and moved lower until his nose pressed right against her core and made her let out a low, deep sigh. Her hands squeezed hard at the wooden headboard, causing it to creak faintly.

His nose was warm and slightly damp, and his tongue – oh god, _his tongue_ – was even warmer and wetter and made her sigh again, this time louder, and arch her back slightly. The wet muscle lapped at her cunt, earning him wanton moans and delighted gasps, and one of her hands flew to grab a horn while her other turned almost white from the strong grip on the headboard.

Her hair, long and dark red, splayed across the many pillows, and she writhed as the tongue’s moves grew faster while also licking her harder, and it was almost too much, almost on the verge of being _good_.

She stroked his horn and let go of the headboard, instead grappling at the many pillows and thick duvet, and opened her eyes again, casting her gaze down to find his head slightly lifted, his red eyes – not that she could see the color of his eyes right now, she just knew they were red – looking right at her.

As if ordered to do so, she lifted a leg and let her foot stroke against his fuzzy leg, ever so slowly going higher and higher until her toes brushed against his cock. It was no surprise that he was fully erect, the flared head standing proud and jutting out from his body.

“Want me that badly, huh?” she whispered, voice all low and sensual and alluring, and she kept stroking her foot against the massive cock that she knew was going into her soon enough.

“I can almost feel your cock dripping,” she continued, and the minotaur snorted loudly while leaning his head slightly back, his strong and massive hands tightening their grip on her pale legs, “your big, fat, delicious cock that I can’t wait to feel deep within me.”

He groaned and spread her legs further, opening to a glorious view of her wet, saliva-smothered cunt, and scooted forward enough that the head of his cock pressed against her, earning him a long, shameless moan.

“You want it, too, you’re – _snort_ – soaking wet,” he grunted. Shifting into a better position that made her hand slip from his horn, he now sat up in his full, terrifying height, and his fingers traced slow patterns into her thighs.

“Of course I’m wet, you just licked me.”

“Are you saying you’re – _snort_ – not turned on at all?” In his voice lay a dangerously soft and silken undertone, and she knew better than to speak the truth.

Hurrying to convince him that _that_ wasn’t true, she said “No, no no no, of course not, master! You’re always so generous and kind, and your tongue alone could make me lose myself in ecstasy.”

“Good.”

He might be good in a battle for life or death, but he wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed – a few words that obviously weren’t true would still stroke his ego.

“Now, to claim my prize,” he continued and pulled her closer by the legs, letting his massive cock slide over her stomach and dripple some pre-cum onto her porcelain skin.

“I can’t wait,” she breathed out, only little more than a shaky exhale, and that part was true; she couldn’t wait until he would begin so he would finish.

This scenario was very familiar to her; it happened often that he wanted her, wanted to ‘claim his prize’, as he liked to call it. It wasn’t outright rape, she thought, as part of her desired him, desired the feelings he awoke in her. And part of the fun, to her, was to pretend to herself that she didn’t want it while her body clearly hungered for the attention.

It was confusing, but she had long since stopped worrying about it. Now she just let the things happen without thinking too much about what this or that meant.

There was nothing she could do to stop him, anyway. He was a literal bull-man hybrid and was much, much stronger than she could ever _dream_ to be. If she resisted or struggled, it only made him all the more hellbent on having this way with her.

A thing she didn’t want to admit was this; resisting or struggling also made it all the more appealing to her.

“Then I will – _snort_ – get to work,” he grunted and grabbed his cock with one hand while the other focused on keeping her legs spread.

The minotaur lined up his cock with her entrance, and while it didn’t look like it would fit, he proved that it _did_ fit.

He slammed deep inside her, making her scream out in what wasn’t entirely pleasure, and immediately set a hard and fast pace that had the woman reach for the headboard once more, squeezing it tightly and screaming out her pain-riddled pleasure.

As the head was ride and round, it filled her completely, and more, stretching her cunt and making her stomach bulge where the cock was.

“F-fuck, master!” she gasped and arched her back again, and her hands went to grab his powerful arms, not squeezing but simply resting there. The size of his cock hurt, but she _loved_ it, loved how it filled her so well, loved how she could feel her stomach bulge, loved how it made the small hairs on her neck stand on end.

“Yeah, you like that?” he snorted and withdrew almost completely, only leaving the head inside, before pushing all the way within her, leaving her gasping with her mouth and eyes wide open. She could only nod in response, struggling to breathe as he plunged into her time and time again, pace gradually picking up and becoming rougher and rougher.

It didn’t take long before the minotaur was going hard and fast, fucking her relentlessly and making her slender body slide back and forth on the thick duvet. Her hair got disheveled and messy, all tangled up, and her hands started tightening on his impressive arms as she neared her climax.

“Master, please, you’re going to tear me apart!”

And it sure felt like he did. His cock, thick and long like a horse’s, slammed into her repeatedly until it felt like she was splitting in half. It was agonizing, but _oh_ she would be _damned_ if she said it didn’t feel good, too.

“Then so be it,” he grunted and leaned up over her, covering her much smaller frame with his own massive body, and electricity seemed to run through her, compelling her to arch her back and spread her legs while her arms went around his fuzzy neck, linking together behind it and pulling him closer.

As he kept ramming into her, he grunted and growled, and saliva drippled from the corners of his mouth down onto the bed, creating a terrible mess that she didn’t have the mindset to care about right now. All she cared about was getting to come, or getting him to come so the excruciating pain of his enormous cock slamming into her would stop.

She was just happy she wasn’t like the newcomer who had been fucked in the ass. That couldn’t have been pretty or pleasurable.

The shaggy fur around his waist tickled her with each thrust, and the sound of one body slamming against another resounded in the otherwise empty room. They were the only ones in here – others would have to knock on the heavy, wooden door, and they were only allowed to enter if Vrabo let them. Otherwise, they would get punished, and _that_ wasn’t pretty. She had seen many minotaurs and humans alike lose their heads if they dared disrespect the rules that Vrabo set.

The thought of blood and violence – heads rolling over the floor, blood splattering the walls, entrails slushing against the floor, agonized screams filling the air – was what did it for her.

The image of blood, someone getting executed, played before her eyes as she came, and she cried out as the orgasm wrecked her body, little jolts of electricity running through her and having her clench hard around Vrabo’s massive cock.

He bellowed out as he came, hands on either side of her face digging into the pillows and nearly tearing holes in them, and thrust into her a few final times before getting tense, grinding hard against her to ensure his cum got as deep as possible.

Then, after a few long seconds, he pulled out of her and rolled to the side with a loud snort, breathing heavily. She remained on her back, legs spread wide, and also breathed heavily as her heart slowly decelerated.

For a couple of minutes, they just lay there, catching their breaths and synching their heartbeats.

“What now, master?” she dared ask after a little while, turning her head to look at the minotaur. He grunted and looked back at her, an almost-smile tucking at his thick lips.

“I say we – _snort_ – go for round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
